Vendetta
by Dis-Appearing Writer
Summary: "I'm not a survivor, not like you Katniss. Survivors do whatever the hell it takes to live another day. I'm a fighter, meaning I don't care if I go down but if I do, I'm going to make sure to drag as many bastards down to hell with me as I can." –Madge Undersee.
1. Chapter 1: Reintroduction

Vendetta

* * *

"_I'm not a survivor, not like you Katniss. Survivors do whatever the hell it takes to live another day. I'm a fighter, meaning I don't care if I go down but if I do, I'm going to make sure to drag as many bastards down to hell with me as I can." –Madge Undersee._

* * *

Chapter One: Reintroduction

Katniss sighed, slipping the pack off her back and throwing it on the couch, flopping down on her chair. She rolled her shoulders, trying to loosen the tension in them from crouching in that tree for so long. All she wanted right now was a hot bath and a good meal but she was too sore to even get off the couch. Katniss looked at the place that she and Peeta had called home for the last two years; they had decided to move out of Katniss' old house and out of the Victor District, both of them agreeing that they held too many bad memories. It was a small, wooden house that was on the outskirts of District 12—recently renamed Skarslet—with two bedrooms, one bath, a fully equipped kitchen (for Peeta of course since Katniss couldn't cook more than stew) with a sizable back yard.

Katniss felt herself nodding off and shifted so she was more comfortable when someone knocked on the door. The Mocking Jay jerked awake, reaching for her bow—an old instinct from the war she couldn't quite shake—before relaxing but she didn't let go of the bow.

She slowly got off the couch, her aching muscles instantly protesting. She made her way to the door, finding it odd that the person hadn't tried to knock again. Probably had lot of patience or it was one of Peeta's fans that didn't get that the blond was taken.

The 22 year old swung the door open, "What do you…want…"

Katniss trailed off at the sight of who was at the door, she heard her bow clatter as it dropped to the floor but she was too stunned to care.

"M-Madge?" Katniss stuttered in shock.

"Hey Katniss," she looked the exact same as the last time Katniss had seen her but she was…different somehow. She still had golden hair with sun-bleached white strands of blonde mixed in, her hair plaited in a heavy French braid, no ribbon though. The same multi-colored eyes, one sapphire blue, the other a dark forest green, but they were harder like jewels. She had the same straight nose, high cheekbones, long tangled lashes, and full lips that were a pale shade of pink but she had lost her baby fat and her face wasn't as friendly any more. She was still on the skinny side (even if she was the mayor's daughter she was still from District 12 but it might've seemed that way because she was so _tall_. Speaking of which, she was tall, taller than Katniss and she wasn't exactly small either. She was, by her estimate, half a head taller than Katniss was.

"You-you're alive?" Katniss managed to choke out.

Madge's lips twisted into something that wasn't quite a smile, "Yeah, I guess so."

Before she knew what she was doing, Katniss moved forward and engulfed the older woman in a hug, "I've missed you."

Katniss felt the woman tense and awkwardly pat her on the back before stepping out of the hug and smiled weakly, "I've missed you too."

That's when Katniss noticed how different Madge really looked. She had dark circles under her eyes, her multi-colored gaze was always scanning and taking in her surroundings, her tan skin was littered with scars of all sizes and shapes, her long, nimble fingers were calloused and always twitching or doing something, whether it was tucking her hair behind her ears, smoothing out her clothes, or reaching for something that wasn't at her side.

This wasn't the mayor's daughter anymore.

This was a total stranger.

A stranger with her friend's face but with eyes of a fighter.

"Madge," Katniss breathed. "What happened to you?"

Madge blinked at her, at least one thing hadn't changed. Her big eyes that always seemed wide and innocent even with that hardness in them now, "What do you mean Katniss?"

Katniss cleared her throat, shaking her head, "Nothing. You want to come in?"

Madge shook her head, "I'd love too but I can't be gone for too long or they'll start getting nervous."

"They, who Madge?" Katniss was finding it hard to believe the Mayor's daughter—the one who's only friend was even more anti social than she was—had friends. No matter how harsh that thought seemed to be.

_Then again_, Katniss thought scanning Madge again. _I'm not the only one who's changed._

Madge gave her that smile again, the one that looked like a smile but didn't feel like one, "Don't worry about it. I just came to tell you I was in town for a couple days and I was hoping you could help me find some information."

"Of course, I'll do whatever I can to help you." She answered automatically without even thinking, she didn't have too.

Madge smiled, a real one, one that made her eyes light up and her face soften. Katniss couldn't stop the sudden flush of warmth that flooded her because she had the feeling that it wasn't often that Madge smiled like that.

"I need information on a guy named Hetov Kees."

Katniss immediately froze, "Y-you're crazy. Why would you want to know about him?"

Everyone knew who he was; he ruled the black market and the underworld of the Capital and the Districts back when it was still in charge. The guy made a good profit before the war, selling the districts stuff they couldn't get at home and selling rebel information to the capital for a pretty penny all without anyone ever making move to end him—he was too valuable to both sides. Hetov also flourished during the war, making good money selling weapons, ammo, and supplies to the Rebels and information to the Capital.

To Katniss, he was nothing but scum. But he was also extremely dangerous.

"You shouldn't go after him Madge. It's not a good idea." Katniss warned her friend.

The blonde's face darkened, "I don't care Katniss. Just tell me what you know."

Katniss gave a disbelieving sigh and shook her head again, "Absolutely not. I am not about to let you go rushing off to your death."

Madge's face smoothed out and became unreadable again. Katniss had seen her like this before, when they were younger and the blonde was showing government officials around town.

"That's fine. Thank you for your concern." Generic response, a pre-programmed answer said in a voice that was smooth and low, and designed to cover all her thoughts. The war hero gritted her teeth, she'd always hated seeing that mask on Madge, even when it wasn't directed at her.

"Don't do this Madge, not to me." Madge turned to leave but Katniss' hand shot out and gripped her arm. "Don't hide, please, not from me."

Her cool eyes trailed from where Katniss was gripping her arm to the young woman's charcoal gray eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Madge gently shook her hand off and walked away, Katniss wanted to shout and run after her but she knew that if she said anything Madge would just respond with lies in that stupid voice. Silky, smooth, and too damn emotionless, and loaded with secret messages no one could ever decode. She used it on the Capital's officials lying in a sweet voice and saying only what they wanted to hear, she just never thought Madge would use it on her.

Katniss let out a heavy sigh and leaned against the door frame, she really wasn't the only that changed.

* * *

**Just testing this out to see if it's any good, please review if you want me to continue. I have some ideas but I just want to make sure this isn't a waste of yours and my time.**


	2. Chapter 2: New Information

Vendetta

* * *

"_I'm not a survivor, not like you Katniss. Survivors do whatever the hell it takes to live another day. I'm a fighter, meaning I don't care if I go down but if I do, I'm going to make sure to drag as many bastards down to hell with me as I can." –Madge Undersee._

* * *

Chapter Two: New Information

Winsim was running he could hear his pursuer's slow and steady footsteps trailing behind him. He ran faster.

If Justin could see him now he'd be laughing his ass off.

The man looked back to see that there was no one there, a relieved smile appeared on his face but was wiped off the moment he turned around to see the woman in front of him. Winsim quickly turned around and ran into an alley.

"Damn it," he cursed when he saw that it was a dead end. He whirled around and took out his gun, "What do you want with me you bitch?"

"Language Mr. Jaken," the woman stepped into the light and a rush of satisfaction goes through him.

The person who'd been chasing him was nothing more than a _little girl_ and weak looking one at that.

"You really think you can beat me?" Winsim smirks, the scar stretching across his face making look more demented. "Tell you what girly. If you strip for me right now maybe I'll let you go free."

The girl just laughs and puts a hand on her hip, "That's cute; you think you can beat me."

"I don't think, sweetheart, I _know_," his surgically enhanced red eyes scanned her body, tongue licking his lips. Long legs clad in dark cotton pants that hugged her legs, fingerless black gloves on both hands, open blue zip up hoodie, with a dark green blouse. She was _hot_.

"Well, I agree with you on one thing. You definitely don't think because if you did, you would know it's a _very_ bad idea to challenge me." The young woman got into a ready stance.

"I don't know if you noticed sweetheart but I'm a guy."

"So?"

"So, that means I'm better than you at _everything_ and definitely at fighting."

Winsim saw a sneer stretch across the pretty blonde's face and she charged forward with a speed that surprised him. She swung at him and he blocked it without any problems. He swung and aimed for her temple, she blocked the punch and grabbed his arm pulling him towards her and kneeing him right in the solar plexus. Winsim staggered back, coughing, the blonde took the opportunity to kick him, knocking him to the ground. She pulled him up by his collar and growled, "What do you know about Heetov Kees?"

He laughed, a sound that sounded more like hacking, "Why do you want to know about him? I'm sure I can provide you with more fun."

The woman growled and slammed him against the wall, for someone so skinny she sure was strong. "I'm not playing around, you can either tell me what you know or I can force you to tell me."

"Baby," he grinned leeringly at her. "You can force me all you want."

She smirked at him and punched him in the nose, twice, as hard as she could—which was pretty hard—and heard the satisfying crunch of his nose being broken.

She smiled at his glare, "Just doing what you told me _baby_."

Winsim just spat blood on the ground and gave her his fiercest glare, one that would've cowed any other person. Too bad for him she wasn't just any other person.

"Now are you going tell me or do I have to get more…forceful?" She asked, taking out a knife and trailing it down the sound of his face, the edge barely touching but just enough that it was all he could see.

Winsim swallowed audibly, he hated knives always have, always will—his abusive father that loved to play chef with him and his mom probably had something to do with it—but he refused to show any fear. After all, he was a Stinger now and Stingers didn't succumb to threats, especially threats that were uttered by a woman that probably didn't even know how to use a knife. She grinned viciously when she saw his face go pale underneath his unnatural tan.

"That's right," she cooed, pressing the blade even harder against his skin, "You don't like knives do you? Could it possibly have something to do with the fact that your father used your face as a cutting board when you were ten?"

If possible Winsim went even paler, how could she possibly know that? No one knew that, not even the Stinger's leader.

"You know, I heard that he's living in a nice, cozy jail cell in Detention Block 35B after you turned him. I wonder what he would do if his dear, darling son was to just _happen _to be his newest bunkmate." The woman whispered in his ear. For the first time in a long time, Winsim felt ice cold fear and dread grip his heart. She wouldn't, she couldn't, she didn't the power. Right?

"But I do," her poisonous words wormed its way into his brain, his mind flashing back to when he was kid and all he knew was hunger, fear, the strike of fists on skin, the cold tang of blades, and the warm river of blood dripping down his skin. "I do have the power and you're stupider than you look if you think I won't use it."

Winsim took a shuddering breath and nodded, "Fine. I'll tell you whatever you want."

"Good boy," the blonde purred, a satisfied smile curling the corners of her lips. "Now, what is Heetov doing in Skarslet?"

Winsim threw her a wary glance after she let him go but answered anyway, "You ever heard of the Mocking Jay?"

…She rolled his eyes at that but didn't interrupt…

"Of course you have, anyway according to the rumors he's planning to pay her a visit. A lot of people pay a lot of money just to have even half of an hour alone with her."

The blonde's face darkened even more and if you looked close enough you could tell she was trembling.

Winsim felt something prick his neck and a moment later he realized she had jabbed a needle into his neck. He felt his eyelids droop and his body sag to the floor and a moment later he was out like a light.

Madge sighed and pressed the comm. in her ear, "Hey Theo, yeah I got the info. I'll explain when I get back."

Madge looked down and kicked the guy—Winsim Thesky—a bit with her boot to see if the drug worked. He didn't move so it must have worked. It was a watered down version of what the Capital used when they wanted to torture prisoners and have them appear crazy when it was all over. The drug made sure that the prisoner couldn't remember what exactly happened but it also made sure that the prisoners were scarred for life—mentally and physically—while Theo's version didn't exactly erase their memories as it did repress it and give them a major headache in the morning. So basically the symptoms of a hangover.

Of course Winsim will probably have an irrational fear of blondes for a couple of months but whatever.

Madge flipped her hood over her head, casting her face in shadows, and stuffed her hands into her pockets, walking towards her temporary residence.

Most people knew Heetov Kees as nothing more than a black market dealer that worked both sides of every war but what they didn't know was that his primary business—that was even worse and shadier—was human trafficking and prostitution.

Madge clenched her jaw, _You're not getting away from us this time you piece of shit._

* * *

"So how was the mission?" Theo asked as soon as Madge flopped down on the motel issued brown couch, taking off her gloves and throwing them on the coffee table.

Madge leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees and explained everything from the beginning. Theo was mostly quiet nodding from time to time but didn't say anything. Theo—no last name since he never knew who his parents were—had curly brown hair piled atop his head with dark brown eyes and darkly tanned skin and despite his rather shy demeanor the guy was _huge_. Theo was the electrical guy of the team; he knew how to pull apart and put back together almost anything, his hacking skills were also some of the best Madge had ever seen. The guy was a certifiable genius but because of that he always had ideas swirling around in that oversized brain of his and couldn't sleep because of it, making him drink coffee which made him even twitchier than Madge was.

"He's after the Mocking Jay?" Glitter asked in shock, halfway through the explanation the younger woman had entered the room and was now sitting in Theo's lap wearing nothing but one of Theo's button up shirts and underwear. "He does know that the Mocking Jay survived two Hunger Games and killed President Coin right?"

"Yeah, she's the kind of woman of that Heetov hates the most. Confident, strong, secure, and doesn't take shit from anyone. It doesn't exactly help that Katniss is a very beautiful woman. Now will you _please _wear some pants?" Madge scooped up a pair of shorts on the ground and threw it at the half naked woman.

Glitter giggled and put it on, "Geez, Mad you act like this is the first time you've seen this."

Glitter had smooth dark skin—even darker than Theo's—big, brown, doe eyes, a waterfall of curly black hair and a nimble body. She knew the inner workings of almost every type of organization, only problem was that she was a bit emotionally…unstable.

Madge scowled, "Moving on. Theo, log on to the chat rooms and see if there's any whispers about when the thing is going down."

Madge got up and headed for the kitchen for something to eat.

"What are you going to do?" Glitter asked, trailing behind the taller woman.

"I'm going to go and see Katniss, warn her."

"What if she doesn't listen?"

"Then I'll tell Peeta, he'll listen."

"Whoa hold on," Glitter grabbed Madge's arm and turned her around. "How the hell do you even know the Mocking Jay's boyfriend? Let alone the _Mocking Jay_?"

Madge sighed and turned back around, "It's—"

"Complicated," Glitter finished, "We know but we're a _team _Madge,you gotta tell us _something_."

Madge gripped the edge of the counter top, she swallowed. "You already know everything there is to know about me."

"Which is nothing Madge!" Glitter yelled, throwing her hands in the air, attracting the attention of Theo who was in the kitchen now too. "The only thing we know about you is that your name is Madge! We don't know where you're from, who your parents are, hell we don't even know your _last name_!"

"What are you hiding from us Madge?" Theo asked quietly. "We know about your scars, about your time at the Capital. So why can't you trust us?"

Madge instinctively gripped her hands and had to stop herself from looking at the scars, that she had memorized, that ran all across the palm of her hand and the back of it before disappearing into her sleeves. She took a deep breath, "Fine. You want to know so much about me? I'll tell you. My full name is Madge Maysilee Undersee. I was the daughter of the mayor of the former District 12 who died the District 12 bombing. My mother had a chronic illness that gave her painful headaches and the slightest noise could set her off. She died in the bombing too. My aunt—my mother's sister—was named Maysilee and she died in the second Quarter Quill and I look more like my aunt than I do my own mother. I grew up shunned and hated by my peers because I didn't go to bed every night with a growling stomach and because they thought that I sympathized with the Capital but the truth is that I probably hated the Capital more than any of them. My only friend was Katniss Everdeen, the Mocking Jay. On the day of the bombing I was out in the woods, the Capital found me, and you guys know the rest. And as far as anyone in Skarslet knows, I'm dead."

Madge took a moment to get her emotions under control before stalking back into the living room and snatched her gloves off the table, heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" Asked Glitter watching Madge put on her gloves.

"To go and warn Katniss." She answered shortly, still wrestling with her emotions. It'd been years since she actually told someone who she was. Even when she was held prisoner at the Capital she never talked.

"We'll go with you," Glitter said hurriedly.

"No," Madge said, louder than she meant to. She cleared her throat, "No. Don't worry about it. I won't be gone long, I promise."

Madge didn't have to turn around to know that Glitter was biting her bottom lip with her teeth and that Theo was probably looking at her with furrowed brows, anxiety in every line of his body. Madge opened the door and hesitated; she looked at them and gave them a smile. They instantly relaxed, "I'll be back in a couple of hours. Don't wait up."

Madge shut the door behind her and walked to Katniss' new house at a brisk pace. She really hoped this would be over soon because as much she loved Skarslet, it was still District 12 and she already had enough bad memories as it is.

* * *

**DONE! And for the guest viewer, sorry to confuse you but Madge isn't a secret agent but that doesn't mean she won't get in trouble with the law though *wink***


	3. Chapter 3: Warnings

Vendetta

* * *

"_I'm not a survivor, not like you Katniss. Survivors do whatever the hell it takes to live another day. I'm a fighter, meaning I don't care if I go down but if I do, I'm going to make sure to drag as many bastards down to hell with me as I can." –Madge Undersee._

* * *

Chapter 3: Warning

"I am not having this conversation with you Gale!" Katniss yelled.

"And why not? I don't care if she's come back from the dead but _I'm _your best friend and I'm only trying to protect you," Gale pleaded. Katniss was the only one he would ever plead for or to.

Katniss scoffed and crossed her arms, "_Protect me?!_ From _who? Madge?!"_

"Yes!" Gale exclaimed, running a hand through his thick black hair, "You have no idea what's she capable of. After all, how else could she have survived the bombing?"

Gale knew he went too far when he saw Katniss' pretty eyes flash dangerously.

"Are you insinuating that Madge _sold us out_?" She hissed between clenched teeth. "Madge is _a lot _of things but she would _never _sell her soul to the Capital."

"She's right," the little blonde git interrupted them as he sidled next to Katniss and wrapped his arm around her waist. Gale felt jealousy sink its claws into him when he saw Katniss—the woman he was still in love with—lean into him. "If there's one thing I know about Madge, she's good at keeping secrets and she's even better at being stubborn and bullheaded. Not to mention she hates the Capital more than most people."

Gale scowled at him, "And why would she hate the Capital? She had everything she ever needed and it was all thanks to the Capital."

Peeta just shook his head slowly—condescendingly in Gale's opinion, seriously how could Katniss be love with this guy?—and there was a sad smile on his face, "You don't know Madge, Gale. No one ever did. Not really anyway."

"I don't care _Peeta_," Gale spat out his name, "It's too dangerous and I'm not about to lose her, I'm forbidding Katniss from ever seeing Madge again."

"Oh, you _forbid_ me?!" Katniss said sarcastically, her eyes icy and electric as it snapped back to him. "You can't forbid me to do anything Gale."

A shiver went down his spine at her look, one that made him feel desperate and stupid and almost mad.

"Yes, I can," he hissed, getting close enough to her that he could smell the subtle scent of her shampoo. It was intoxicating, _she _was intoxicating.

"No, you can't," she growled, moving even closer to him. His mind instantly went to overdrive, he could feel her body heat through the layers of clothing, the sweet scent that was all her, and he could almost imagine how her soft and scarred skin would slide under his rough hands, how her full and chapped lips would move against his, her long and tone legs wrapped tight around his hips…_god _this woman was going to be the death of him.

His voice caught in his throat and his mind was going to places he shouldn't go, he couldn't move, all he could do was stare at her.

"You're drooling Gale," all three heads whipped around to see a blonde woman in old combat boots leaning against the kitchen entrance, her slender arms crossed across her chest and a smirk on her face while her multi-colored eyes twinkled in amusement.

A grin instantly bloomed across Katniss' face, "Madge! You came back!"

Katniss instantly hugged the blonde.

"Whoa," Madge laughed, "Since when were you a hugger?"

Katniss smiled at her, "Apparently you're in a better mood too."

"Yeah, well, watching the great Gale Hawthorne act like a lovesick 15 year old girl and practically drowning in his hormones will do that to you," Madge had a devious smirk on her face. Gale was in too much shock to snap at her.

"Madge? Oh my God, it really is you!" Peeta grinned, giving the woman a big bear hug after he had gotten over his initial shock. He let her go and held her at arm's length, inspecting her, "I can't believe it. You're alive!"

Madge smiled but it didn't reach her eyes, "So everyone keeps saying."

"What are you doing here Undersee?" Gale crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at her with stormy gray eyes.

The smile slipped from Madge's face and her face become stony again, "Katniss you're in danger."

Immediately everybody in the room tensed, Gale pushed past Peeta and growled lowly, "What the fuck are you talking about? Why is Katniss in danger?"

Madge ignored him and looked over his shoulder to look at Katniss, "Heetov Kees is coming after you."

The tension in the room was so thick it was surprising no one had choked.

"Why would Heetov Kees be coming after me?" Katniss asked, her eyes narrow and calculating and her mouth set in a grim line. There was no fear, only confusion and slow methodical calculation.

Madge sighed, biting the side of her lip in thought, debating how much she should tell them. "Do you guys know what he deals in?"

Peeta's brows furrowed in confusion, "The Black Market right?"

Madge nodded slowly, "Maybe we should go and sit down before I start explaining…all of this."

Katniss and Peeta looked at each other before grabbing a chair and sitting down, Madge just hopped on the kitchen counter.

"No thanks, I'm good standing," Gale said gruffly, his arms still crossed over his chest.

Madge ignored him again, "Heetov does—for lack of better word—own the Black Market but his primary business is much, _much _worse than selling outdated info to the Capital. He deals in human trafficking and runs a huge country wide prostitution ring. Almost every…play girl out there works for him."

"Okay, so let's say you're right…what does he want with me?" Katniss asked in disbelief, sure she was something of a celebrity but she was more of a novelty character than anything else

Madge scoffed and raised an eye brow, "You're kidding right?"

Madge leaned forward, her forearms resting on her knees, an intense look in her eyes that surprised all of them, "You're the kind of person that he hates the most. Strong. Confident. Doesn't take shit from anyone and, most importantly," Madge leaned back and pinned Katniss with a stare that made her unable to move. "A _woman_. The type of women that he loves are the ones that are…broken, beaten down, weak—at his mercy. Makes it easier to force them to sell their body for him."

Gale noticed how her voice tightened and the muscles in her neck constricted slightly, little things like this had been easier for him to spot ever since he was made General. It was little things like this that made the difference between life and death. There was a reason she was going against this guy, why she hated him so much.

"That still doesn't explain what he wants with Katniss." Gale noticed that Peeta's voice sounded strangled and that he was holding—more like crushing—Katniss' hand. He was scared but there was something about the tremor in his voice and the slightest hysterical hint in his cobalt eyes that suggested he was battle ready and angry—at least he wasn't completely useless.

Madge chuckled, "Three words, beautiful Mocking Jay."

Katniss felt her face warm, but she knew for a fact that she wasn't blushing, even after all this time she had never gotten used to being called beautiful. She didn't really believe it.

Madge cocked her head to the side and stared at the Mocking Jay with a curious expression, "Don't tell me you honestly don't know how beautiful you are."

Katniss laughed a little bit and jumped in surprise when Madge was suddenly leaning over, a strange light in her eyes.

"Long, thick, silky black hair that's darker than midnight," Madge's hand reached out and combed her fingers through Katniss' loose, slightly wavy hair, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Charcoal grey eyes that shine like stars in the light," Katniss stared into Madge's eyes, trying to figure out what emotion was in her eyes and voice.

"Long lashes that frame those starry eyes," Madge's hand moved from her hair to the side of her face, her thumb lightly brushing Katniss' lashes.

"Cheekbones so perfect it's like they were carved out of marble," Madge's thumb gently glided over her cheeks, just under her eyes.

"Olive skin that _glow _with beauty," Madge lifted her hand and traced Katniss' face with the back of her fingertips.

"Ruby red lips that are as red and as deep as a sunset," Madge leaned in closer until they were almost nose to nose.

"And a smile that's more dazzling and beautiful than the most precious gems," Madge finally straightened out and Katniss finally recognized the emotion in her voice and eyes. It was something she saw everyday when she and Gale walked into the cafeteria together, an emotion that was reflected in every girl's eyes. Envy. Jealousy.

"How can you not have any idea how beautiful you are? How you affect the people around you? How you affect the guys around you?" Madge whispered, taking Katniss' hands in hers and pulling her gently to her feet. Madge's face was close to hers, so close Katniss could hear her every breath, every inhale and exhale. Madge leaned in closer 'till her lips were next to her ears, "Run."

And then it all went to hell.

* * *

**DONE! I'd always imagined Madge as the sort of girl who knew exactly what she was saying, what it meant, and could sometimes be just a little bit too intense. I hope that was clearly stated in this :) **


	4. Chapter 4: Old Enemies

Vendetta

"_I'm not a survivor, not like you Katniss. Survivors do whatever the hell it takes to live another day. I'm a fighter, meaning I don't care if I go down but if I do, I'm going to make sure to drag as many bastards down to hell with me as I can." –Madge Undersee._

* * *

Madge managed to pull down both Katniss and Peeta just as the bullets started flying. Gale had already flipped the kitchen table over on its side to give them adequate cover.

"What the hell is going on Undersee and talk fast," Gale commanded.

Madge scowled at him, she hated people ordering her around, "We're getting shot is what's going on or don't you have eyes?"

"I got to get my bow," Katniss said, starting to get up when Madge pulled her forcefully down again.

"Don't even think about it," Madge said with such force, Katniss was surprised into obeying. "You get up and they'll be shooting you full of holes in a matter of seconds."

"Well you got any better ideas?" Katniss snapped quietly.

Madge smirked, "Actually I do." Madge reached into one of her many pant pockets—glad she had chosen to change into cargo pants—and pulled out something blocky and black. A gun.

"And just what are you going to do with that?" Gale glared at her, highly doubting the pampered princess of District 12 knew how to hold a gun properly, let alone use it.

"I'm going to save our asses." Madge peeked over the top of the table and squeezed the trigger, two bullets flew from the chamber and they heard the sound of two bodies hitting the ground. Madge ducked back down and pressed the comm. in her ear, "Theo you there?"

The blonde heard a crackle than Theo's deep voice, _"Yeah I'm here, what's going on? I hear bullets."_

"That's because we're being pinned down by Heetov's men," Madge squeezed out two more bullets and heard a curse and a thud. One of her bullets hit the mark, the other…not so much.

"Damn it," Madge cursed when she checked the chamber, only two bullets left. She knew she should've put in a new clip before she left. "Theo, whatever you you're doing, you better do it quick."

"_We're on route; we'll be there in a couple of minutes." _

"I don't know if we _have _a couple of minutes." Madge scowled. The blonde turned towards Gale, "How many guys left?"

"About four," Gale flinched as a bullet almost clipped his ear.

Madge clicked her teeth together in frustration and exhaled sharply through her nose, "Alright, here's the plan. I'm going to draw their fire; you three run out through front door and meet me in the Square."

Katniss looked at her in disbelief, "You're kidding right?"

Madge smiled grimly, "Not even a little bit Kat."

"No deal," Peeta said quietly.

"I'm not giving you guys an option, this is an _order_." Madge gritted her teeth, looking each of them in the eye so they knew just how serious she was. "Now, when I tell you to go you guys _run _likes bats out of hell, got it?"

All three nodded their heads reluctantly.

"Alright," Madge took a deep breath, "Now!"

Madge leapt up and starting running for the back door not looking back to see if the others had followed her instructions. She dived for the living room wall just as they opened fire on her again.

"Shit! Theo where are you?! I'm out-manned and out-gunned." Madge hissed, trying to draw herself into a tighter ball.

"_We're on our way, just hang in there Mad."_

Madge growled about to respond when the guns stopped firing.

"I know you're there little Maggie, why don't you come out?" A slimy voice that Madge knew all too well, called out.

Madge slowly stood up and walked into the kitchen, "Kirko."

The man had slicked back black hair, white teeth that were so white it was beige, and skin that was tinted blue. "Little Maggie, how are you?"

The blonde's face twisted into a snarl, "Don't call me that."

His smile was oily and his voice nasal, "That's right. Only sweet little Justin could call you that right?"

Madge bared her teeth, rage starting to set in. "Don't say his name."

"Aww," Kirko cooed. "Justin still a sore spot for you?"

"Shut up!" Madge yelled, her eyes flashing. "Shut up, right now or I'm gonna put a bullet through your head."

Her slim fingers curled around the gun, the metal cool against her gloved palm.

The guy smiled viciously, "Better people than you have tried and they failed what makes you think you're going to succeed? Let alone get out of here alive?"

"Because she's got me for one thing," a cool voice cut across the room, coming from behind the men in dark gray.

It was downright funny how the military men started tripping over their feet at the sight of the short, dark skinned young woman. Or it would've been if her eye weren't chips of ice.

"M-m-madam," Kirko stuttered, losing his oily smile. "How-how have you been?"

"Shut up you impotent fool," Glitter said harshly, her big doe eyes cold and hard. Madge grinned, all teeth, all malice, no niceties. It had been a while since she'd seen this side of little Glitter.

"Madam, I mean you no offence but are you defending this…trash?"

Madge's grin vanished and a snarl replaced it, "Because it's better than being Heetov's bitch."

Kirko's face turned a horrible mottled purple color—bright red on a regular person—and his beige teeth glinted dimly in the low kitchen light. "Shut up. Let's see how you react when you're begging me to kill you."

Madge smirked languidly, one hand resting loosely on her hip, "Sure, I will."

"Kirko tell your men to put down their weapons," Glitter's voice was still cold and her face set in stone.

The men looked at each other, than at their leader, hesitation clear on their face. Kirko nodded at them, "Do as she says."

They lowered their guns slowly.

"You too Mad," her eyes swiveled to meet mismatched eyes. Madge just sighed and tucked the gun in the back of her cargo pants, pulling her hoodie over the handle of the gun sticking out.

Madge slowly walked to Kirko, her combat boots clacking on the tile of the kitchen, a swaggering sway in her hips. She stopped in front of him, grabbing the gun from his hand and pointed it at his crotch. A dangerous smile stretched across her face, "Listen close Kirko 'cause I'm only going to repeat this once. You will always be nothing more than Heetov's bitch and Glitter's little manservant. You are nothing and you will always be nothing."

Kirko sneered at her, contempt in his dark eyes, "I may be nothing but you're the one who has nothing, who has no one. Isn't that right little Maggie?"

Madge smiles at him, and then cold cocks him across the face with the gun. He stumbles back, blood leaking from one corner of his mouth. She takes a step forward and he takes a step back, Madge smiles again. "Give your boss a message for me, tell Heetov I'm coming for him and when I find him…let's just say it won't be pretty. Now get out."

The boys hesitated again and Madge rolled her eyes, cocking the gun and fired two shots at the ceiling. They scrambled back and tripped over themselves getting to the exits.

Kirko was the last out the door but he stopped at the threshold, "I bet Justin's smiling up at you from Hell, bitch."

Then he was gone.

Madge let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and crossed the distance over to Glitter in three long, easy strides. The blonde caught the dark-skinned woman just as she crumpled to the ground.

"Whoa girl, steady there," Madge whispered, wrapping her arms around the petite woman's shoulders. Putting the gun on the counter next to them but not before putting on the safety.

The shy girl was back as Glitter smiled softly, her eyes sleepy and tired. "How'd I do?"

"Just fine," Madge whispered into her ear, tucking Glitter's head into her shoulder so she didn't see Madge's thunderous, pained expression.

Wet stains appeared on her hoodie as Glitter cried, her body shuddering and wracking at the force of trying to keep her sobs silent.

"Shhh," Madge soothed, stroking Glitters hair. "It'll be alright. Everything will be alright."

Glitter nodded, her sobs thinning up to dry hiccups, her body still shaking from the confrontation.

"You're safe, I promise."

Now if only she could believe it too.


End file.
